Little Things
by Xiime Flyzik
Summary: Just a cute one shot about Harry's first word. Sirius wants him to say Padfoot, Lily wants him to say mummy... but what will baby Harry say? / Implied Wolfstar. (SiriusxRemus)


**Author's Note:** I am not an English native speaker, so I apologize for any grammatical mistake you might find. (But feel free to let me know if you find them so I can correct them :D).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter world, nor the characters. I just like writing, all credits go to the amazing JKR.

**Hope you like this oneshot!**

* * *

"Come on, Prongslet! You know you want to say it, come on... It's easy! Pad-foot!" Sirius said, sitting on the floor in front of his nine month old godson.

"Shut up, Sirius. His first word will be mummy... won't it, baby?" Lily said as she kneeled next to her friend and smiled at her baby boy.  
She tickled Harry, who began laughing uncontrollably while trying to catch the snitch his father had given him earlier that day with no success.

"Padfoot!"

"Mummy!"

"Padfoot!"

"Mummy!"

"Hey, you two!" James exclaimed after a while. "Stop trying to manipulate my son! He obviously wants to say daddy first." He winked at them causing Remus, who was sitting next to him, to roll his eyes with a smile.

"Bugger off, Potter" Both Lily and Sirius said, and the other two men couldn't help but laugh.

James and Remus were sitting on the couch, having an interesting conversation about their jobs, one being an Auror and the other one the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts, while playing with Sirius and the werewolf's seven month old daughter, Cassiopeia, who only laughed at her daddy's behaviour and her uncle James' funny faces.

"I'd better check on the food. It should be ready in ten minutes" Lily said, getting up. She gave her son a soft kiss on his unruly black hair and headed to the kitchen. Sirius, on the other hand, kept trying to teach Harry how to say his name.

"Pad-foot... come on baby Potter!" he said, for the hundredth time.

"Will he ever stop?" James asked the man next to him.

"Prongs... it's Padfoot we're talking about."

"Bloody hell... we'll never hear the end of this if Harry actually says his name. Will we?" he said, imagining what could happen if Sirius got what he wanted. He unruled his already messy hair as he always did when thinking and let out a deep breath. He knew his best friend better than anyone else and he wished his baby boy wouldn't call the other man's nickname, not only because he wanted Harry to say daddy first, but also because he knew very well Sirius would never let him forget it if it happened.

"Don't worry, his first word won't be Padfoot." Remus whispered in his ear "but don't tell Sirius I told you."

James' laughter echoed in the entire house, earning him a weird look from his best friend and his son.

"Your daddy is insane, Prongslet. Let's continue with our project" Padfoot said making the little boy giggle, and they went back to their own world.

"Your daddy is trying to corrupt my baby boy, Cassie." James told his niece, taking her in his arms.

"He's already trying to mold the next generation of Marauders and they don't even know how to talk yet." Remus said, an almost imperceivable smile on his face.

"We will probably end up having our own chairs in Dumbledore's office once they go to Hogwarts."

"Lily is most likely to kill them AND us, if we receive too many letters from Albus because of the kids' mischievous behaviour. And Sirius will be the first one to die, I can assure you."

"Yeah, you're right Moony" James said trying to hold his laughter. They knew how fierce Lily could be, and none of them wanted to be on the redhead's bad side.

"Boys, lunch is ready" said woman announced entering the living room.

She took Harry in her arms and they all went to the small kitchen. James begun serving the food, completely ignoring Sirius' comments of how much of a housewife he was turning out to be, while his wife seated Harry on one of the high chairs and Remus did the same with Cassiopeia.

"Now I'll make a bottle for you baby boy, and one for little Cassie too." Lily said with a lovely smile and kissed her son's forehead.

"Cassie!" the small boy mumbled with a wide smile, his chubby little arms trying to reach the girl next to him.

The four adults stared at the boy, completely taken by surprise. Lily recovered first and quickly took Harry with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh my... I can't believe it! Baby Harry just said his first word!" she exclaimed and hugged Harry, happy tears filling her eyes. "You're so grown up baby"

"Told you" Remus whispered in James' ear and that made the dark haired man react.

"Harry said his first word!" he yelled, his cheeks almost hurting due to the giant grin he was wearing. He took the boy from his mother's arms and begun turning around in circles lifting his son up in the air. "I'm so proud of you big boy!"

Harry couldn't stop laughing, his daddy was going crazy but he loved it; his little hands reached for James' face and softly caressed his cheeks. Then Sirius took him from his daddy's arms and tickled him.

"Well done Prongslet! But you'd better be careful what you do with my baby girl, boy." he said, glaring at Harry with mock seriousness.

"Leave him be, Sirius! They would be so cute together."

"Lily, Cassie won't have a boyfriend until she's at least twenty five."

Remus rolled his eyes. Leave it to Sirius to be the overprotective parent.

"Keep dreaming, Pads." James said and patted his best friend on the back, causing everyone but Sirius to laugh.

After composing themselves, each one took their seat and they had a nice lunch filled with laughter, conversation, baby Harry constantly calling his cousin's name, and Lily imagining the two babies together in a not-so-far-away future.

In spite of the war outside, life really was beautiful and all those little things they lived together reminded them of that.


End file.
